Understanding
by KF fan
Summary: Jinx tells Raven that she wishes she and KF understood each other even better. Raven suggests a spell from an ancient spell book. But Raven gets the spell wrong and soon Jinx finds himself in red and yellow and KF finds herself in lace and platforms.
1. Just another day at Titans Tower

It was just another morning in Titans Tower, the shiny, blue glassed teen superheroes' headquarters on a small island in Jump City bay.

It being 8:30 A.M., the Titans' leader, Robin, had alread been up nearly three hours, worked out for half that time and scoured Interpol, NSA, FBI, Jump City Police Department, Justice League, Doom Patrol and Titans East web traffic and communiques for any information related to ongoing or past cases or action items requiring that the Titans lend a hand. He was busily typing a case file when Raven wandered by his seat at the communications center around the corner from the kitchen and dining area on the 14th floor.

He shifted in his seat to try and subtly hide what he was typing. The others made fun of him so much for his case files obsession and the format had a distinctive look with the way the lines were spaced to allow for two sentence responses but no more. He could do a little more to shield the screen now that he had grown to five ten, still the shortest guy but, at last, taller than Raven and Jinx. He hadn't expected Raven to walk by but her schedule was completely unpredictable. She was always doing . . whatever it was she was doing. His inability to help in any way with magic left him just leaving her alone more then he did the other Titans, even when things happened like her trying to cure Beast Boy of being green and doing so . . but leaving him with the face and tail of a jackass as part of his human base form. That hadn't been a fun week till he reverted to his previous color and shape. But she might come by for breakfast at 9 P.M. or dinner at 7 A.M. She was usually something of a night owl but unpredictable.

She shuffled a few steps past and he relaxed. Maybe she didn't see.

"It's called obsessive compulsive disorder, Robin. Disorders are bad."

He fumed as he heard her pour a cup of tea.

Elsewhere, on the 13th floor, Starfire was moving her collection of Tamaranian stuffed animals, 53 strong, to a corner of her room, talking to each one as she did so.

"I shall sit you next to the Zelthorg, little Friznop. But, don't worry. Though he preys upon you in the forests of Prelnofo, back on Tamaran, he will not get you here in my room. Here in Titans Tower, you are safe little one."

Then, Starfire carefully arranged her collection of throw pillows, large and soft with intricate patterns in their fabric in a rainbow of colors. She put some next to one chair others beside another, several near her bed. It was important for the room to be just so. Titans East and some other auxiliary Titans were going to be at the Tower that night and all the Titan girls were going to have a night of "the socializing and the sleepover".

They'd had two of these so far, both using Jinx's room. Her husband, Kid Flash had had to sleep in another room. They'd been huge successes. As they'd explained it to Starfire, the sleepover was a cherished ritual for earth girls but because of the danger and demands of being a superheroine, many of them had not had one. It seemed to involve their all dressing in lingerie or other sleep wear and speaking to each other as females with no worries that the boys would hear any of what was said or stare at them in their small lacy undergarments. The atmosphere was fun and social and hugs were quite common. Starfire loved this earth ritual! She wanted to make the one she hosted as good as those two that had been held in Jinx and Wally's room. The pillows had to be just right!

Three doors down, Beast Boy was just waking. He first groaned but then smiled at the feeling of his huge morning erection. His growth spurt from five foot three to six feet and change had not only left Garfield Logan looking like a male model but had been very kind in the dong department.

Very kind.

And while he was still frustratingly without girlfriend, today was the day of the big girl Titan sleepover. He rolled over onto his back with a mental image of Wonder Girl filling his head as he started to stroke his big green penis. She'd bent over in front of him to get something from a cabinet under the counter in the Tower kitchen a couple weeks ago.

Oh, yeah.

Stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke.

That high water booty in that tight red uniform.

Oh, yeah.

Stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke.

That rack! What a perfect pair of C cups she had! Almost D's!

Oh, yeah.

Stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke.

That tiny little waist! That . . ! He pictured her coming home to him at the Tower, the two of them married, like Wally and Jinx. He was beside the pool in a speedo and wearing his italian film director sunglasses. She waved from the T-Jet window and ran up to him as soon as the bay door opened. She couldn't wait to get to him and couldn't keep her hands off him. He kissed her and then they started doing it in the pool.

Oh, yeah.

Stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-stroke-str-

Beast Boy gasped. The green volcano was about to erupt!

He ran for his bathroom and just barely grabbed a handful of toilet paper to hold over his huge green penis before he shot a load. He sighed in satisfaction at his orgasm and relief that he hadn't shot off the ceiling again. As euphoria washed over him, he wondered if he should pay special attention to Arrowette. Maybe Mary Marvel? Or Argent? Or . . .

Elsewhere, four doors down, Cyborg stared at the shoulder joint of his right arm, the inside of the shoulder joint. He had no right arm any more, not one of flesh. His mechanical arm had been giving him trouble, well, not actual trouble. It was approaching trouble. Mechanical body parts didn't start to get sore or feel stiff or give signs that a minor injury or minor problem had taken place the way muscles, tendons and ligaments did. Things might fail before any trouble at all was was noticed. So, Cyborg kept tab on all his mechanical parts through efficiency monitoring. He spent a massive amount of his computing and circuitry on continuous, rigorous monitoring of all his functions. Deteriorations of even a half percent from optimal levels of strength, structural integrity, shape, circuitry transmission or any of 307 parameters was cause for him to get a signal in his brain that this or that part of him was suffering breakdown. In the course of a fight, the beeping would be continuous if he didn't mentally signal that the warnings be dampened or held in abeyance until the fight was over.

The shoulder had been acting up. Zero point 8 percent reduction of circuitry transmission speed measured at his fingers. Unacceptable and hard to figure. Everything looked good. He stared and stared. Nothing jumped out. Finally, with a roll of the eyes, he muttered, "Of course." There had been that whacko they'd stopped out in Silicon Valley two weeks before. Tights and a cape and everything. Ugh. He recalled the sight. There should be some kind of law, he thought. Unless you're like orange haired skinny ass, do not go with tights. Please, bitch. But that dude was checking off every box in the villain how to guide, wasn't he? Soon I will be . . invincible! The dude actually said it! Anti-matter gun, he'd said. But it didn't seem to fire anything, not a single muon, despite the guy's mad genius ranting. But maybe it did.

"Computer," Cyborg spoke aloud. He didn't have to speak at all. He could just think these things and the neural interface would translate it into commands for his room's computer system. But this made him feel different from the computer, separate from it, more human.

"Conduct a coordinate by coordinate assay on a centimeter square basis of upper arm circuitry channels looking for covalent energry overloads on a nano scale level consistent with an anti-matter projectile pass through."

The computer answered with a beep and black coated stainless steel robot appendages whisked his stainless steel surfaced arm to the side of the room where a bright blue light passed slowly over it. The unadorned beep was quite intentional. Cyborg could have had it speak back with a voice in cases like that, any voice from a high pitched opera singer to James Earl Jones's Darth Vader. He didn't want it to. The computer was programmed to not respond with a voice unless absolutely necessary. It was not human. It was not like him. And that meant he was not like it.

His next thought was completely unlike a computer. For some reason, he thought of Jinx. Maybe it was the blue of the light. It matched a sweater she'd worn the other day. Damn, the girl had style. He considered how she'd looked in it and his mouth watered. That sorceress is fine. Curving up juuuust perfect now.

But finally he sighed. Any chance to tap that ass was gone. She was with KF, period. She'd only been interested cuz of the illusion. The cloaking ring had made her think that I'm a real guy and not half guy half fucking terminator or something. What girl could ever want to deal with a freak like me?

The computer beeped and a display that he could see in his red mechanical eye gave the precise coordinates where a particle of anti-matter had passed through a minor circuitry junction weakening some connections. He replaced a chip, tested the repaired arm and got a 100 percent efficiency reading. He sighed. Real people have their own systems. Except for massive injuries, they heal on their own. They can just live and not think about things like this. They can . .

He sighed thinking of Jinx walking away down the hall the other day in that light blue sweater, sorceress hips swaying gently. Oh yeah, curving up just perfect.

Four doors down, a naked sorceress got up from her bed where she was spooning, as usual, with a naked speedster. But this time, the sorceress was behind the speedster, holding him. She yawned and blinked and reached under the covers and rubbed one gray skinned hand over speedster buns.

The sorceress got up from the bed and stepped, uncertainly, toward their bathroom groaning about Tamaranian wine and barely opening pink cat eyes.

The sorceress continued into the bathroom hitting her hand on the door below the knob and just pushing it open then stopping in a standing position in front of the bowl. Then, this beautiful gray skinned, pink haired girl did something most unlikely for a girl of any sort and reached back and forth between her legs searching for something that no girl was ever going to find between her own.

Pink cat eyes shot wide open and the sorceress stared in shock at the image in the mirror. For, this was no typical girl, beyond just her having light gray skin, a stunning, slender hourglass shape and long pink hair and pink, cat eyes. Because this girl was actually Wally West, usually known to the world as the teen super speedster, Kid Flash, but right now five feet eight inches and 120 pounds of gorgeous sorceress.

"Eeeeep!"


	2. Predicaments revealed

Wally West, superhero, did what any guy, or former guy, would do in a situation like this.

She panicked.

She hyperventilated staring at the image of the beautiful naked girl in the mirror then frantically covered over parts that couldn't be what they obviously were because if they were then Wally was . . but Wally couldn't be so they couldn't be.

"No! . . . . but . . . . but . . . . I can't be . . . . that can't be . . . . !"

She slapped her hands over her mouth. The gasping voice had not been Wally West's masculine mild bass. It had been Jinx's soft, sultry soprano.

Wally closed her eyes. No. No. This can't be. I'm-I'm Wally West I don't have . .

Wally was going to say the word "breasts" in her mind but felt them jiggling slightly as the word formed.

Wally gritted her teeth hard. No. It's a fucking trick. I'm not a chick. I'm certainly not a-a beautiful chick.

Wally focused on this thought, the absolute denial of that image, that image in the mirror that simply couldn't be true. After a moment she had almost convinced herself that she'd see an orange haired super speedster in the mirror when she opened her eyes. But when she did, she saw only a naked, pink haired sorceress staring back in amazement.

"Fuck!" she groaned angrily and a bolt of pink energy shot out of the middle and index fingers of her right hand carving a line an inch deep into the marble top of their basin. She recoiled, staring at the still sizzling marble from the wall by the door.

Did I just do that? I must have. But . . . it was just a moment's frustration. I didn't really mean to do that. I . . .!

Her thoughts racing again, Wally carefully controlled her breathing to regain her composure. Okay. Okay. What would Flash do? What would Flash do in a case like this? He's had just about every other possible thing done to him, thought Wally and then she remembered Zatanna saying that speedsters are "uniquely susceptible" to transformational energies.

But half of that is that we've got all these psycho villains who do that sort of thing as their stock in trade. Oh, wait! Of course! Mirror Master! I'm not a girl. I'm my normal self. I only think that I'm a girl because he's set up the mirror with some incredible technology to make me see naked Jinx instead of naked me.

Wally spun around to face away from the mirror and looked down but still saw two perky round breasts with pink nipples contrasting to light gray skin. And she ran her hands down her sides and felt her hourglass shape. This was not just some image.

Fuck!

A bolt of pink energy shot out of the fingers of her left hand chipping off the corners of two floor tiles.

Fuck! I didn't mean to . . !

Another bolt seared into three tiles at the base of the wall.

Wally gritted her teeth and made herself breathe slowly to try and keep control. Okay. Fine! I have Jinx's fucking body and powers for some reason. But why the hell are these hexes going off like this? It's fucking ridiculous! I didn't-

A hex bolt shot out of one fingertip boring a hole half way through the door.

Wally jumped back. Oh my god! These powers are so frigging hairtrigger! Is this really how it is for her?

With great effort, Wally concentrated and took deep breath after deep breath gaining control of her racing pulse and swirling thoughts. She slowly approached the mirror and suddenly realized she was naturally covering her pink muff with one hand while crossing her other arm over her breasts. She tried to think again of what Flash would do and also, who would do this to Flash. Then it occurred to her. Of course!

She pulled her hands away from their protective positions and clapped softly as she glanced slowly back and forth from one corner of the bathroom ceiling to another as though expecting to see someone appear there.

"Brilliant, Abra! Brilliant! You totally got me with this one. Totally. I applaud you. Only the great Abra Kadabra, 64th century magician, could do something so incredible as this, changing me into an exact copy of my wife. I-I bet I looked pretty funny there getting all frantic and everything, huh? I uh, I hope you're not offended that I thought this might be just a trick by Mirror Master to make me see Jinx's body in the mirror."

She cupped one hand under one breast, lifting it slightly. "Obviously, it's not just a mirror trick I mean," she patted the pink muff at her crotch. "Look at me. No equipment. You . . you sure showed us speedsters with this one, Abra. Bravo!" said Wally and she clapped her dainty gray hands some more.

But there was no response and no one appeared at the corners of the ceiling or anywhere else in the bathroom. Wally sighed. Damn. It couldn't be him. There's no way he could resist bragging about how he did this to me if it was him. The guy's nuts that way. But, who else?

Oh, of course. Z!

Wally looked up again at the corners of the ceiling. "Z? Did you do this to me? Is this some kind of . . lesson? Did I say something demeaning to women and this is how I have to pay for it or something like that? Because you know I'm not a-a misogynistic guy. I love Jinx. And I loved Aunt Iris. I'm a respectful guy. And this," said Wally patting both sides of his widened ass, "Is way beyond what you have to do to make a point about that to me . . . . way, way beyond."

But Zatanna didn't appear and, thinking about it, Wally was quite sure that if it was Zatanna that had done this to him she wouldn't just leave it as a mystery. Of course, the more Wally thought about it the more it seemed clear that Z wouldn't do something like this, not just fuck with somebody with no notice. Z wasn't like that. And, christ, Z liked her. She'd practically stepped in as another Aunt after Aunt Iris died. Z wouldn't do this.

Wally puzzled at this for a minute trying to figure who they'd gone up against or what had happened that might have turned him into an exact duplicate of his gorgeous wife.

These fruitless thoughts were interrupted by an announcement over the Tower's intercom system in Robin's voice, "Titans East's T-Jet is approaching for landing on the roof. Titans East's T-Jet is approaching for landing on the roof."

Oh, no, thought Wally. Speedy! And Bee! And the twins! Seeing me like . . this? Oh god. I'll never hear the end of it. Never. Three months later they were still making jokes about using the fat gun to turn myself into a super fatty to stop Red X from using my body after he'd gotten zapped into me by the transporter. Now . . this?

Oh god.

Wally's pink haired head hung low anticipating the laughter at her expense. Bee would be just as bad as Speedy. Maybe worse. And even the twins would rib him relentlessly. She imagined Manuel and Miguel making jokes about not feeling so fresh and asking if Wally wanted to watch the women's channels on the Tower tv.

Oh god.

She ran her little hands through her long hair, struck by how odd it felt to have long hair. Then, with a sigh, she stuck her head out the slightly ajar bathroom door to see if Jinx was awake at all. She could see better than expected even in the darkness of the room but the bed was a mass of pillows and blankets and sheets and Jinx wasn't even visible underneath it all on the far side of the bed but she wasn't moving. At least she wasn't up.

Then, half way to the bed, Wally saw her lightning bolt ring. It must have dropped off her hand what with her smaller fingers. She tiptoed over and plucked it off the carpet, trying to put it back on as she snuck back to the bathroom but it was too big. She closed the door behind her, realizing again why she'd gone to the bathroom in the first place. She put the ring on the counter and slowly lowered herself onto the toilet seat, horrified at how wide her hips now seemed especially in this position.

"How do I . . ?" she wondered aloud till finally just relaxing everything and then hearing a stream of piss shoot from her into the bowl. She stopped the flow a couple times to figure out how to control it then got up and flushed.

She looked at the Flash ring on the counter and sighed. If there are going to be two pink haired sorceresses, they should at least be able to tell us apart, she thought with another sigh before wondering, weakly, "Why me?". Why does this shit have to happen to me? Everything rolls along fine and I get Red X zapped into my body and I have to make myself super fat to stop him from doing things with my body in the times when he has control of it. Now this!

Wally saw her eyes glowing pink with anger in the mirror and took several deep breaths to calm herself.

And, of all the . . .

She sighed and approached the mirror. She loved this body. This body totally did it for her. But she didn't want to BE this body. God!

She moved in closer to the mirror, closer, to just an inch away. Those lips! She pressed them to the mirror, kissing sorceress lips in a way before pulling back.

"What am I doing?"

She stepped back and picked up the ring and activated it. The Kid Flash suit shot out and expanded on contact with normal air. She picked up the red dance belt and eyed the pouch intended to support a thick, heavy speedster penis and balls. She looked down at her pink muff and sighed.

"At least I'll be ready if I get changed back suddenly," she told herself as she pulled it on and patted down the empty front of it. She then started to pull on the red and yellow suit but realized she should have been quicker. The suit was already shrinking. It expanded when first released from the compartment in the ring but after just a couple seconds, oxygen in the air acted on the Kid Flash suit material making it start to try to shrink back down to the size that made it possible to fit it inside the ring. This wasn't an issue for a super speedster teen who could pull the suit on in a microsecond. But Wally had to tug and tug, practically fighting with it to get the damn thing on now.

It took a full minute and when she turned to see the results in the mirror it didn't seem worth it. Even this well toned body looked slightly ridiculous in the skin tight red and yellow unitard, the slightest dollop of fat being highlighted. And the long pink hair piling out of the top of the cowl looked silly. The yellow of the suit could scarcely have shown her breasts any more prominently. Wally felt humiliated.

Suddenly, behind him, there was a signature sound like a tiny, muffled explosion.

Bamf!

And there was Elliot. Kyd Wykkyd, the former HIVE 5 teleporter and now the most sought after courier in Manhattan, in his full regalia of cape and costume.

Elliot, was mute but quite fluent in sign language. He didn't need to use any to communicate at that moment. He was doubled over laughing, pointing at Wally, slight exhales the only sounds he made other than his hand slapping his thigh.

Wally could only fume.

"I . . I wanted to try on my-my husband's suit," she tried, weakly.

Elliot shook his head. You're Wally, he signed.

Wally sighed. She nodded.

Elliot doubled over laughing some more then calmed a bit then laughed harder than ever pointing at the crimson crotch of Wally's uniform.

Camel toe, Elliot signed before convulsing in more laughter. It was a solid minute before he got control of himself, during which, Wally confirmed that she did, indeed, have a very prominent "camel toe" where she used to have something else.

Finally, Elliot gave a long sigh and signed the question, how did this happen?

"I don't know," admitted Wally.

Elliot snickered. Your voice, he signed.

Wally gritted his teeth. "I think I'm . . completely the way I look," she said to Elliot, being careful to face him and form her words clearly.

Elliot motioned for Wally to come closer. Closer, Elliot motioned.

Wally shrugged quizzically, her breasts jiggling. What?

Closer, Elliot motioned.

When Wally was just a foot away, Elliot shot forward and planted a big kiss on her lips.

"What're you doing?" complained Wally, pushing the little teleporter away.

I always wanted to kiss Jinx, signed Elliot.

"Well, I'm not Jinx!" hissed Wally.

Obviously, signed Elliot before breaking into more laughter. Then, bamf, bamf, he teleported from in front of Wally to behind her and before she could spin around, Wally felt the teleporter feeling up her sorceress ass. She tried to swat him away but Elliot only snickered and grabbed her from behind with both his hands clutching Wally's breasts.

"Get . . get . . OFF me!" she growled, hexing both his hands. Elliot jumped back.

You can hex, too? he signed.

Wally nodded. "What's got into you, anyway?" he whispered.

I always wanted to do it with Jinx, Elliot signed with a sigh. But the only one of us she even looked at a little bit was See-More. I was just this cute little goof to her.

"Well . . I'm not gonna do it with you, Elliot!"

Too bad, signed Elliot. What a fantastic ass you have now! And those tits!

Wally gritted his teeth and then Elliot signed, bye.

Wally gave a little wave and, bamf, Elliot teleported away.

But only for a second. Then, bamf, he reappeared right in front of Wally, kissing her on the lips and vigorously massaging her crotch at the same time. Just as suddenly, Elliot snickered then, bamf, he was gone. A flustered Wally kept looking around to be sure he wasn't about to feel her up again before finally calming down.

Not more than a few seconds after that, Wally heard steps approaching the bathroom. She panicked. She had no idea how to break the news of this humiliating transformation to her. She glanced frantically around their bathroom and then hopped into the shower behind the frosted glass. Anxiously, she peered around the side of it with one pink cat's eye, expecting an identical twin of sorts, a five foot eight, 120 pound hourglass shaped gorgeous girl to enter.

Instead a slender, athletic, impossibly well conditioned six foot one, 171 pound, orange haired guy shuffled in, just as naked as her, half grumbling something about Tamaranian wine on his way to the toilet. He needlessly sat down and then his blue eyes opened wide.

"What the fuck?" he said shooting to his feet and slapping at his porn star penis as if intending to get rid of it. "What the fucking fuck?" he half shouted now and spun around to face the mirror. He pushed first at his chest, muttering, "where're are my . . ?" And then he pushed again at his penis. "Ugh, where the fuck did this come from? What the fuck is going on?"

He stared in shock at the mirror. "Noooooo!"

Wally took a deep breath and stepped out from the shower onto the tiled floor. "Jinx?," she asked.

"Wally?" he asked.


	3. In each other's place

"Jinx?" repeated Wally shuffling slowly toward the naked orange haired speedster, still sporting a waking erection.

"Wally?" muttered the shocked looking super conditioned teen guy at the sight of a grey skinned, pink haired, cat eyed sorceress who was, for some reason wearing a skin tight Kid Flash suit.

Jinx frowned orange eyebrows and reached for his throat, turning toward the bathroom mirror. "My voice? I sound like . . you . . I mean, this body. What the fuck?" Jinx finally intoned. "What the fuck's going on?"

"I don't know," answered Wally, her head really spinning now that she realized she wasn't going to be one of a pair of identical sorceresses but that she and Jinx had each other's body. Wally was further disconcerted by how odd her perspective seemed not being the one who was six foot one but being the one looking up from five foot eight.

"But . . you've got your suit on. And you look ridiculous, by the way."

Wally turned toward the mirror, momentarily, and felt utterly ridiculous upon seeing the image of her, the sorceress, in a tighter than skin tight Kid Flash suit.

"Did this happen to you on a mission or something?" asked Jinx before pushing at his still partly erect penis swaying between her legs and mutting, "Gods!" in disgust.

"No, I woke up like this! I-I put the suit on, I don't know, to distinguish me from you, I guess."

"Well, that's not much necessary with this fucking . . thing between my legs!"

"Well, I didn't know that you'd changed, too, and I'd happily trade with you!"

"And I'd happily trade with you! Don't think we all go around with some bullshit . . penis envy, wishing we had one of these things," said Jinx tapping on his new penis. "That freudian crap is complete fiction. I want you to have a big one. I don't fucking want it!"

"How do you think I feel?"

"Beautiful?"smirked Jinx, the naked orange haired super speedster.

"Jinx!" shrieked Wally and pink jets of hex energy shot out of all her fingers leaving a series of five holes seared into the tile floor of the bathroom to her left and two more on the marble top of the basin as well as three more down the side of it.

"Fuck!" grumbled Wally in her high pitched voice staring at the now ventilated tips of her red gloves. "These fucking hexes are on a fucking hair trigger. It's ridicuous!"

"Oh," smirked the nude speedster. "Are those powers hard to manage?"

"Having had them for, like ten minutes, yes!"

"So you turned into me ten minutes ago?" asked Jinx.

"No. I've been awake ten minutes. I don't know when this happened during the night. Maybe you know."

"Me?" taller Jinx leaned forward intimidatingly over Wally.

"You're the sorceress."

"And you're the one who was, how did Z put it? Oh yeah, 'uniquely susceptible to transformational energies'."

"Well, I didn't do anything to cause this."

"Well maybe one of your lame Flash rogues did it."

"I don't think so. I-hey- they're not lame. They're dangerous!"

"Oh please. We used to laugh at some of them at the Academy. They all go to that one bar in Keystone City and everyone knows which one it is, fer chrissakes!"

Wally fumed, her pink cat eyes starting to glow. "One of those 'lame' villains killed my Aunt Iris!"

Jinx raised both her fair skinned hands in a gesture of surrender. "Sorry."

"Besides. I don't think it was any of them. At first, I thought maybe it was just a trick by Mirror Master," said Wally before lifting one breast perfectly outlined in the yellow top of her uniform. "But this is way more than just some . . trick. "So, I thought maybe Abra Kadabra-"

"The . . the tall, swishy magician from the future?"

Wally rolled her cat eyes. "Yes. He's powerful enough to do this but I applauded his trick and he still didn't show up. He could never resist being applauded. So, it isn't him! That's why I think it must be some sorcery thing you triggered?"

"Me? I didn't want this," sneered Jinx looking down at his finally flaccid penis before turning to look over his muscular shoulder at the bathroom mirror and framing his super speedster ass with both hands. "Although these are fantastic," Jinx added, shifting his weight to view his buns.

Wally rolled her pink cat eyes causing Jinx to chuckle. "Well? It's where we are right now. How about telling me where you were when you woke up?"

"Uh, I was in our bed with my wife, whose body I now, somehow, have. What the hell are you getting at?

"Were you behind me, spooning?"

"Yes!" said an agitated Wally. "What the hell does that matter?" she snapped and brief jets of pink hex energy shot from two of her fingers searing spots on the bathroom's tile floor. Wally hung her head and let out a slow sigh.

"I didn't mean to do that."

Jinx patted Wally's delicate gray shoulder. "It's not always easy being a sorceress. There's a lot to learn. One of the things you have to know, and the reason I asked is that there's a big difference between being transformed and transferred. If you were in your usual spot behind me-"

"I was!"

"-then you were transformed, not transfered. It makes a big difference if it was sorcery that did it. Spells to transform are different from spells to transfer," said Jinx in Wally's moderate bass. Jinx paused a second before adding, "Of course, you're beautiful either way."

Wally fumed, her eyes starting glow when steps could be faintly heard out in the hallway outside their room. The Tower soundproofing was excellent, so Wally and Jinx could only vaguely tell that someone had shouted to someone else down the hall, perhaps Speedy, perhaps Mas or Menos. It was impossible to tell. The shout was just a tiny murmur in their room. But that murmur meant East was inside the Tower already.

Wally panicked. "I can't let them see me like this!" she warbled. "I'll never hear the end of it. Never!"

Jinx rolled his blue eyes. "Then take off the suit, idiot."

"Huh-?" replied Wally, only thinking of the immediate result and being a naked sorceress in front of everyone.

Jinx sighed. "Could this be any more obvious? You have to pretend to be me and I have to pretend to be you until we can sort this out."

Wally slowly nodded. Oh, yeah. Of course. Then she started pulling off the extremely tight Kid Flash suit. It was a tug of war that took nearly a minute, during which a thought occurred to the newly minted gorgeous sorceress.

"Wait, what about that -unnh- Tama . . ranian wine? Maybe that did this to us?"

Jinx frowned watching Wally stuff the progressively shrinking suit into her ring.

"That'd be airheaded even for Starfire. Oh, friends, did I forget to tell you that this will turn you into your other significant?"

"You're right. And Robin announced that East's here. He didn't sound like he was just Starfire in his body."

Wally handed the ring, now too big for her delicate fingers to Jinx, embarassed at how much smaller her little gray fingers were.

Jinx waited a few seconds for the suit to re-set to its tiny ring size and then released it. Using just a bit of speed, Jinx had it stretched out on the basin for a split second before it started to shrink. Wally saw her wife, now the man of the couple, warily eye the crimson dance belt worn underneath. The next thing Wally knew, Jinx had it on and the fit was perfect on that slender, hyperathletic body. With one exception.

"Uh . . . no," sighed Wally.

"No?" asked Jinx looking at her new six foot one, 171 pound self in the mirror.

Wally groaned. "You can't wear . . it . . up," she said, pointing at Jinx's now very masculine crotch.

Jinx shrugged his much more muscular than Wally's shoulders. "What? Why not? It feels comfortable this way."

Wally shook her head dismissively. "You can't wear it up," she said, shaking her head anew at how bizarre this life was that she was talking to Jinx about Jinx's penis. She pointed to the powerful vertical bulge at the front of Jinx's unitard. "Guys with big ones can't wear them up."

"But it feels fine this way," said Jinx patting himself there.

"Only little boys and guys with small ones can wear them up," instructed naked sorceress Wally West. "If you have a big one, people might think you have an erection all the time. You have to wear it down."

"Really?"

Wally nodded her pink haired head. "And they might think that that's as big as it gets when you're erect, which is obviously not true."

"But, I'm pretty sure Beast Boy used to wear it up, at least some of the time," Jinx protested. "And he's . . "

"Uh huh. Used to. Back when he was five three and . . well, not like he is now."

"Oh." Jinx pressed down at the crimson front of his red and yellow unitard till everything was in one powerfull looking bulge. "Like this?"

Wally nodded.

"But as . . one bulge, it's huge. It looks like I'm smuggling a grapefruit into the country," said Jinx turning to one side then the other to view the bulge at the crotch of the Kid Flash suit.

Wally sighed. "No one will pay any attention. They expect it."

Jinx shrugged his orange eyebrows. "I suppose. It just seems so ridiculously conspicuous," he said and eyed himself in the mirror and smiled then patted his eight ab squares. "Damn, I feel hungry. And now I can eat as much as I want and never get fat."

"Yeah, well, you'll see if we stay like this for any amount of time. Eating's not just a 'get to do it' thing for a speedster. It's a 'have to do it' thing."

Jinx turned part way away from the mirror and patted his supremely muscular speedster buns again. "Damn. Boy got back!"

Wally sighed. "God. Get over myself."

Jinx chuckled in his new masculine voice at the phrasing then said with a smirk, "Well, go on. You get dressed now."

Wally groaned and looked crestfallen. It seemed to her that Jinx richly enjoyed the spectacle of her shimmying into white lace panties that barely covered the crack of her sorceress ass. Wally had questioned the choice of that particular pair. She'd loved when Jinx was the female of the couple and wore them. Wally loved watching Jinx shimmy her sorceress ass into panties. Now, suddenly feminized, Wally was shocked to find herself doing the same sort of shimmy.

"These? Really?" she asked, tugging at them behind her to try and cover some reasonable portion of her rear.

"The sleepover is tonight."

"That would be the sleepover where you say you girls-"

"You girls?" laughed Jinx in his masculine voice.

Wally groaned, her eyes briefly glowing. " . . where you say the, okay, the girls all sit around and talk about philosophy and the state of the world?" she said and then looked down at her crotch, which the front of the panties barely covered enough to avoid an obscenity charge in the bible belt.

"We . . we also dress quite comfortably."

"Fine," sighed Wally and in a red and yellow blur that she couldn't much distinguish, Jinx zipped back into their room to his dresser and returned with the tiniest, laciest bra, a barely there confection with lace in the shape of two white roses that he helped Wally into. Striped leggings. Black lace top. Platform shoes. Jinx slowly dressed Wally reveling in the expressions of discomfort on that light gray face.

"Is that too tight? You look like you're in pain or something."

"You know exactly what's wrong."

"You look fantastic. You have great taste."

"Very funny. I feel insanely ridiculous. I'm supposed to be a guy," moaned Wally as Jinx did her eye shadow and applied the slightest touch of blush to her light gray cheeks.

"Back in school, bullies and morons used to pick on me because I liked books and was considered sort of . . intellectual. They used to call any boy like that a 'fag'. Liking books was for girls they said. And now look at me!"

"Hold still," said Jinx and he combed Wally's long pink hair into trademark horns and then hairsprayed them into place and added the usual black ribbons. He turned Wally to face the mirror. Wally could not believe what she was seeing.

Jinx slowly toned down her grin at Wally's discomfort. "Do you need a minute?"

Wally nodded.

"I'll meet you up on 14, in the kitchen. I am so hungry! Just remember. You're me. Act just the way I would in any situation."

Wally nodded then Jinx sped out of the room in a blur of red and yellow.

Wally stared into the mirror. Ugh. I have . . cleavage. I go to bed my usual super cool self. I wake up with . . cleavage.

She gave a quarter turn away from the mirror and put her hands to her hips.

And an ass that'll harden every straight dick on the planet.

All of a sudden a wave of nausea came over her and she stepped quickly to one side and flipped up the toilet seat. She gave one quick retch then the feeling was gone.

That's how deep my feelings of disgust are, sighed Wally. Most of the time, this whole superhero gig makes you feel incredibly cool. Then . . . there are times like this. Average guys don't get turned into their own beautiful wives, or frogs, or monkeys or . .

Wally sighed. I'll have to face them sooner or later, she thought to herself starting to walk a bit unsteadily on her platform shoes. And I am soooooo hungry!

She made her way out of the room without being seen and then to the end of the hall and up the stairs, all the while adjusting to the feel of Jinx's platform shoes. She opened the door at the 14th floor and peeked out. She could see Mas and Menos talking to Beast Boy by the edge of the great room with the giant, 120 inch tv screen in the background behind them.

Wally sighed and took a deep breath reminding herself to try to act like Jinx. Be confident! Be sarcastic!

She went striding across the hallway, past the elevators half way to the edge of the great room before stopping. It had occurred to Wally, as she climbed the stairs, that she would somehow have to try to duplicate Jinx's sexy walk, that sort of rolling back and forth emphasis of one hip then the other. Wally had despaired at the odds of getting it right. But . . looking in the reflective stainless steel surface beside the elevators, she thought she caught a glimpse of a perfectly Jinx-like sashay. She walked a few steps further watching very closely now.

Hmmph. Pink cat eyes went a little wider in surprise. It felt perfectly natural and her gait looked just like Jinx's sexy sway.

Wally sighed. Okay. Maybe I'm better at being a girl than I thought I'd be. Fine.

She strode ahead to where Beast Boy and the twins were standing.

"Hey Jinx!"

"Hey Jinx!"

The twins greeted her and Beast Boy nodded a hello. Despite being absolutely transformed, to the molecular level into the body of Jinx, Wally still thought the others might see through it. But after a quick stare at her breasts, the Twins and then Beast Boy went on with their conversation, scarcely noticing her presence. Emboldened, Wally advanced toward the kitchen. She passed the communications center at the corner of the hallway. Robin was there scrolling through some sort of police report. Wally barely kept herself from saying 'hi' to Dick. Jinx would just keep going. Wally kept going but stopped at the edge of the change in floor tile for the kitchen area. She could see Jinx, in her old body, every lithe muscle showing, devouring a huge stack of pancakes and also Star, Cyborg, Bee, Aqualad and Argent. When had she gotten in, Jinx's friend? Argent posed special problems as she was Jinx's best friend and they had probably shared all sorts of confidences about which Wally West knew nothing.

Wally was trying to work up the courage to stride in like nothing was up, like she was, of course, Jinx, when she felt two hands at her ass.

"Mmm mmm mmm! Look at you. As full and round as ever!"

Wally groaned inwardly. Speedy.

"Being with redheads obviously suits you."

"Remove the hands from me or I'll remove 'em from you, archer."

Speedy circled around in front of her. "You really do look better than ever. Red haired guys must really agree with you," he said with a casual nod at the obvious truth of this before leaning in close to whisper, "Come on," he waggled one eyebrow. "Why stop at one? You, me and Wally. It'll be great. I'll be one of the slices of bread. I'll be the meat in the sandwich, a hole . . a pole, whatever you want!"

"Oh, please," chuckled Wally trying to be just as dismissive as Jinx would have been.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it. Think of it, two gingers doing you at the same time. Lovin' all around!"

Wally rolled her pink cat eyes.

Speedy sighed with a shake of his head and leaned in with a whisper. "I don't get why you two aren't more interested. I know you're not afraid to get your kink in different ways. Wally's . . . told me you're not afraid to put . . well . . pretty much any orifice into it."

"No he hasn't!"

The archer tried to stare her down but, as usual, lost. He leaned back.

"Okay. He hasn't. But how can you be so sure."

"Because . . because Wally's not like that," said the sorceress. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go eat."

And so she did. Wally managed to sit opposite Argent at the big dining table and found that a convenient way to avoid being ensnared too much in the conversation swirling around the kitchen and dining room tables was to be seen eating. That was no problem because she was very very hungry. It felt to her like her Kid Flash appetite had somehow been the only part of her former self to survive the transformation. She was so hungry that she finished three full plates of pancakes and could have had more. When she brought her plate to the kitchen sink where Beast Boy was taking his turn doing them, "Kid Flash" warned her that she'd pack on the pounds if she kept eating like that.

"So . . maybe there's a little glitch in the wiring connecting the me inside to the you outside," whispered Wally. "It's not gonna matter, anyway, for how long we'll be like this, will it?"

Jinx, the super speedster in the skin tight red and yellow unitard, shrugged. Yeah. We'll get out of this quick.

They went back to their room on the 13th floor. They didn't discourage anyone visiting them but didn't invite anyone either. As they expected, Argent dropped in for a while as did Aqualad and, briefly, Robin.

Wally the sorceress and Jinx the fastest boy alive had been furiously running through possible villains or situations that might have done this to them when Argent knocked on their door. Wally immediately went to the window seat and picked up one of Jinx's books so that there would be at least a subtle pressure on Argent to go and let 'Jinx' finish reading.

Argent didn't stay long, just enough for a little how are you here in Jump, how are things back in the U.K. sort of checking in. She remarked that Manuel and Miguel had turned into quite the little lechers, staring at her and every other Titan girl. But then since their growth spurt they've become a scrumptious pair of speedsters themselves, haven't they, laughed Argent. Wally chuckled agreement just right. Scrumptious!

Robin's voice over the Tower intercom announced that an auxiliary T-Jet with Arrowette, Hot Spot and Kole was landing on the roof as well as Captain Marvel Jr. and Mary Marvel. "No air space threats. I repeat, no air space threats," announced Robin as if anyone else but him was frantic that some villain might try and sneak onto the Tower at the same time. All three of them in the room rolled their eyes at Robin and Argent left with the expressed intention to find out if Freddy (Captain Marvel Jr.) had actually done it, had actually popped the question to Mary Marvel.

With her departure, both of the couple sighed.

"I thought for sure she was going to just stare at my crotch and start laughing," said Jinx pointing at the hemispheric shape at the crotch of his red and yellow unitard.

"You? What about me? I feel so . . oddly shaped. I can't believe my ass is so wide. I-"

"Watch it, former speedster!"

"And these tits! How do you get used to these jiggling weights? I mean, they look great on you but . . "

"Probably the same you get used to this . . equipment," said Jinx disdainfully and then sighing. "Just be having to."

There was a knock at the door and then Aqualad entered and, again, Wally and Jinx played their roles as each other while Aqualad talked about the upcoming season of the Jump City Ballet and the Jump City Opera Company. They tried to be as gentle as possible. Garth was such a good guy! But neither one felt much like talking about high culture just then. But they both knew that they were the primary people Garth could talk to about things. And so they couldn't be too agressive in pressing the issue. It just wouldn't have felt right. So, they played along with minimal fill in comments while Garth went an about the upcoming ballets and operas in which he was interested. They made plans to see a couple of each with him. Garth's pleasure in this made both feel terribly guilty for wanting to get him out of there.

"But," he leaned slightly toward them from the chair by the door where he sat and adopted a secretive whisper. "I want you both to know that I don't only respond to high art. I . . I have to be honest about that. Just now, Beast Boy was showing some pictures on the computer in his room to the twins and Roy. Now," Garth sighed, "Some of the images were fairly crude. Garfield was treading only slightly on the acceptable side of a line that distinguishes art from pornography. I was about to upbraid him for showing such things to Manuel and Miguel but then he showed an image of a naked model and . . ," Garth sighed again. "Well . . ever since I've passed out of my boy period . . " (See chapter 12 of my story "Evaluations") I've been surprised at the representations of the female form that have the power to shift the ground beneath my feet and take my breath away. At first, it was only you, Virginia," said Garth nodding unbeknownst to him to Wally.

"But this was a suggestive advertising image. Roy called it . . 'soft porn' . . and if anyone would know, it would be Roy. And she was gorgeous, in sunlight and shimmering water droplets. She was luscious and slightly curved and while there was at least the minimal modesty of not showing the-the entrance to the young woman's reproductive organs, I-I found myself feeling a near compulsion to thrust myself into her there. It was quite remarkable. I imagined myself pushing and pushing," he sighed. "So . . I'm . . I'm prey to the most basic staple of advertising, the beautiful woman. I'm not just a highbrow sort after all," he chuckled.

And right then, Robin knocked and walked in. He said he was looking for Aqualad. Wally and Jinx pointed to the prince of Atlantis sitting there in the chair beside the door. Robin ushered Aquald out, something about running a check on the Tower's desalination system intake and could Garth please check the filters for this or that. They disappeared down the hall before Wally and Jinx caught any more of it.

Jinx tried reaching Zatanna using his communicator, punching in the code to access a League member, waiting the usual ten seconds for access confirmation and then dialing Z's code. But he ended up leaving a message.

"Z. It's me, Jinx. That's right, not Wally, Jinx. If you understand that, then you understand our problem. We think we've been hit with some kind of transformation spell but neither of us has any idea when it happened. We were normal last night when we went to bed and now I'm wearing this shouting loud red and yellow unitard and Wally's beautiful. Give us a call as soon as you can, please, thanks!"

They read some more and then had dinner with almost 20 Titans and auxiliary Titans in the happy, clamor of the dining room. With all the different voices, often several at once, a bit of reticence on the part of Wally and Jinx was barely noticed. And, the big news was that Freddy, Captain Marvel Jr., had proposed to Mary Marvel. And she'd said yes! The room practically exploded in cheers when she announced it to everyone. The ring itself was very modest. Freddy didn't have any money to his name. It seemed like Freddy was in the process of gesturing to Robin to explain where even that money had come from when Beast Boy and Cyborg jumped in with some more questions for him and Freddy launched into some more recounting of the evening when he'd popped the question.

Both Wally and Jinx found their immediate troubles were sort of forgotten with their happiness for Freddy and Mary and conversation over dinner extended so long that by the time everyone left the dining area, the Titan girls were heading down to Starfire's room for the slumber party.

Wally went back to their room with Jinx, hesitant to join them. At last, Jinx ushered her along down the hall.

"But . . ," Wally looked down at his completely 'Jinxed' body. "I won't know what to say!"

"Just be me. Act like me. Do what you think I'd do."

Wally felt herself picked up by stronger speedster arms and then, after a brief blur of movement to the other side of the 13th floor, put down in front of Starfire's door. Wally sighed and knocked, hesitantly, with her little gray fist.

Argent answered the door smiling. through just enough of an opening to see both her eyes. Behind her gales of carefree, girlish laughter rose and diminished.

"Come on in," said Jinx's friend with a glance to either side of the hallway before adding, "and take that extra stuff off, for god's sake."

And then Wally noticed that Argent was wearing only a pair of translucent red lace panties and a matching skimpy bra.

Yes. Yes, thought Wally. I'll go right in.


	4. Wally at the teen heroines' sleepover

Out in the hallway, Wally had had to take a moment to compose herself.

Just roll with the punches the former speedster now gorgeous, pink haired sorceress told herself. This kind of shit happens in this game. The fanboys and fangirls think everything's awards ceremonies at City Hall and getting interviewed after dramatic rescues. But we've got psycho villains trying to kill us and doing shit like . . . , Wally looked at her reflection in the stainless steel trim in the hallway . . to us. She turned her profile toward the reflecting stainless steel and lifted each breast with one hand.

Wally sighed. Perfect pair of perky tatas as she'd liked to call them . . before she had them.

Then the former speedster slapped one little gray hand to each side of her sorceress derriere. Lifting and squeezing slightly to better feel her new dimensions and heft back there before sighing and whispering to herself, "God, I love this ass!" and adding, in her thoughts, "I just never thought it would be . . mine."

Not sure where to go with her thoughts from there, Wally knocked on the door and Argent, Jinx's cute best friend, answered wearing only nearly see through red lace panties and a barely there bra.

She ushered Wally inside before initiating an air kiss.

Wally went along with it, though she would have been perfectly happy to give a real kiss to the Brit sorceress.

Inside, Argent led Wally over to the corner of Starfire's room near the bathroom and started taking off Wally's top. "Here, let me help you."

The former speedster was hesitant at first but Argent was undressed and seemed to casually imply that 'Jinx' would, of course, undress too. Wally kicked off her platform heels, happy to be off those and just moments later found herself wearing only those inadequate white lace panties and the skimpy white lace, barely enough to cover her nipples bra that Jinx had suggested for her.

Over her shoulder she heard gales of happy laughter and turned in time to see a pillow fight erupt between Starfire and Wonder Girl with Mary Marvel, Kole and Bee cheering them on. Eventually, they tumbled to the incredibly thick carpet of Starfire's room and both dissolved into laughter instead of fighting. None of them wore anything more than panties and bras that might have come from the Victoria's Secret catalog. Wonder Girl, like Argent, wore delicate red lace. Raven wore black. Bat Girl and Kole wore light blue, Arrowette white, Starfire gold that could barely be distinguished from her skin color. Bee wore yellow and Mary Marvel wore a nearly transparent light blue baby doll nightie.

Wally gasped.

The most powerful and, to Wally's mind, most beautiful teen girls on the planet all nearly naked. All the luscious breasts and tight round butts Wally'd seen squeezed into spandex uniforms and about which she'd been curious were open for viewing, inadequately covered, thank god, by various laces and silks. She savored the sight.

But not for long as Starfire and Wonder Girl got up and Wonder Girl went straight for Wally.

"Jinx! It's great to see you!" she cooed and tried to just give 'Jinx' an air kiss. Wally pulled Wonder Girl against her pale gray sorceress self in a full body hug.

Ahhhhhhh. Wonder Girl. The feel of those beautiful legs against Wally's own! The heft of those big amazonian breasts against Wally's . . own.

When they separated, Wonder Girl turned to the others around them and said, "Doesn't she look great?" and turned back to Wally. "You almost have a glow to your skin. You look great, Jinx."

Wally struck a Jinx-like modeling pose. "Yeah, I do," she said before bursting into laughter that caught on with all the others.

"You really do," said Wonder Girl leaning in close. "That orange haired speedster has really done you good," she added before reaching across to a slightly startled Wally and lifting the former speedster's breasts. "Look at you!" she added in a final coo.

Wally could not resist and reached across lifting Wonder Girl's breasts within the lace cups of her bra. "You too!"

Ahhhhhh. Wonder Girl.

From force of habit, Wally glanced quickly down at her own crotch but, of course, saw only the pattern of white lace roses that barely covered her pink muff. She really didn't have to worry about an embarassing erection this time. Just as well to be a girl right now, thought Wally. I'd never get in here if I was my normal self. And how would I not get hard as a fricking rock hugging them?

Wally hugged Starfire and then, less enthusiastically, Bee, then Kole and Mary Marvel. She lightly groped all of them, enjoying the feel of their velvety soft skin and hourglass figures.

Raven, Arrowette and Bat Girl were off in a corner with a magazine and Wally approached them as did the others. Raven was shaking her head dismissively and Wally could see that the magazine was actually the new Abercrombie and Fitch catalog featuring male model Gar Logan.

"Does he wear any clothes at all in any of these shots?"

She flipped from one page past several more and stopped again, again rolling her eyes. Everyone else closed in. The picture was of a naked Beast Boy and a naked girl in some thickly wooded area beside a pond. He faced her and she faced the camera. The camera angle used his body to block the sight of her nipples and her crotch but gave 'readers' a full shot of his bare green buns.

Argent and Bee snickered softly, at Raven's exasperated reaction more than the shot itself but no one said anything till Starfire chimed in in her typical fashion.

"He has the good shoulders and still the small waist making the attractive V upper body. Most attractive, especially now that he has developed such wonderful fullness and roundness to his little buttocks, yes?" said Star with a happy nod.

Mary Marvel, beside her, hesitated but Argent on the other side of the Tamaranian hostess nodded. "Yes!" she giggled and the others giggled as well.

Raven rolled her eyes again. "Shouldn't he wear, um, clothes to sell, um, clothes?"

"Obviously, they're selling his face and his body, those green buns," chuckled Argent but causing no relaxation of Raven's expression. "Oh, come on," she added. "You're too bloody hard on him. Look at this picture."

She pointed to a picture of Gar in a thick, dark, turtleneck sweater. The shot was perfect, capturing Gar from the chest up with an intense look on his handsome face, the sort of look that must have accompanied the calculations that took down the Brotherhood of Evil. The girls all looked in. First eyebrows were raised. Hmmm. Really? Then there were smiles in response. Raven saw the others almost melting and shook her head.

Again, Argent spoke for the others. "You don't think that's attractive? Seriously? He used to be just an odd looking little guy with a funny voice and now he's turned into a smokin' hot lad and he's enjoying it a bit. But . . bloody hell. He led the comeback against the freaking Brotherhood. Is that serious enough for you? And he gave up a chance to be voted overall Titans leader to make sure that everyone voted for Robin instead. Is that serious enough for you. He's not an idiot."

Raven sighed. She flipped a few pages further ahead. There was naked Beast Boy artfully shot from the front so that a stray tree branch blocked the view of his big green penis, laughing with three other male models as they were all about to jump into a tree lined swimming hole.

"Looks like a little Roy action there, too," quipped Argent, "boys!" to chuckles all around.

"He told me and . . ," Wally almost said 'Jinx', ". . me and Wally that two of those guys pursued him after the shoot, really pursued him. Really . . really pursued him."

More chuckles.

"Well, he's just gonna have to get used to the pretty boy life now that he is one," said Bat Girl. "They should get Robin for one of these things," she added pointing at another picture of naked Beast Boy.

"And Roy!" snickered Arrowette

"And Wally!" laughed Wonder Girl.

"Or maybe Garth," Raven tried to mutter softly enough that it wasn't heard as she flipped catalog pages but everyone caught it and the whole room burst into laughter at Raven blushing even through her gray skin, knowing that Raven's crush on the Atlantean had completely come to the fore again now that the Prince of Atlantis was apparently through his 'boy phase' as he had termed it.

"Or Freddy," added Mary Marvel to which everyone agreed. Captain Marvel Jr. fit all of their conceptions of a male model. Wally calculatedly chuckled along with the other girls to indicate agreement in how attractive Freddy was but hoped they would get off this particular topic, or, if they had to, at least bounce up and down a little as they did. She stepped forward and gave Mary Marvel a hug whispering "Congratulations on your engagement!".

"Oh, gosh, Jinx, thanks!" Mary Marvel whispered back. "Everything you suggested was right," she added and seemed about to say more but Starfire was approaching with trays of food. Wally was so hungry she didn't even ask what it was but just grabbed a couple of what looked like extra large cookies and wolfed them down. To her relief, they did turn out to be normal cookies and not baked Tameranian jellyfish or brain tissue or something. Everyone else was digging in, too, and then Starfire came around with glasses of Tamaranian wine. Wally took hers but sipped carefully. The stuff had hit her pretty hard a day ago when she'd been a 171 pound male speedster. At 120 curvaceous pounds of sorceress it would likely hit her harder.

The others were sipping wine too, sitting on the pillows Starfire had spread around her room. Wally glanced discreetly at each lovely girl in turn. It wasn't all bad, this temporary detour into femininity. Not bad at all.

She paid special attention to Wonder Girl beside her. Wally had always had a special interest in Wonder Girl. The first time he'd ever masturbated had been to the first newspaper picture of Wonder Girl. It was just a few weeks later that Wally got hit by lightning in his police scientist uncle's lab drenching him in all the chemicals on the shelves beside him and suddenly Wally had become a super speedster. That first transformation had been welcome. In one blinding flash of lightning, Wally West lost the meager amount of fat he'd had. His hands got bigger. His feet grew two shoe sizes. His waist was smaller. He added muscle to his shoulders and thighs and especially his calves and rear. All of this was welcome. Wally loved his new super speedster shape. Every change had made him better suited to run and run fast.

Except for one.

Not that Wally was about to complain. But there in his uncle's lab under his shredded, chemical soaked pants he first thought he had an erection. Maybe lightning going through you did that, he guessed. But it didn't get any smaller. He hesitated to even mention it to Uncle Barry, the Flash. Flash, ever the ultra nerd scientist, was fascinated at how the 'speedforce', as he called it, had changed his nephew. But, to the question, "Is anything else about you different?", shy Wally had looked down at his larger hands and shrugged and answered that he didn't think so rather than volunteering, 'Oh yeah, my cock's almost twice as long and twice as thick now'. He only finally mentioned it weeks later when he complained to Flash about the suit Flash was having him wear. It was too tight, he complained adding that if he'd known that the jock he'd been given was really a dance belt, the kind of thing they wore in ballet, he wouldn't have worn it, even if it was the only thing to squeeze his supersized penis into. Flash had asked if his "generative organ" really had been enlarged when he'd been "speedsterized". Wally nodded, embarassed. Flash matter of factly noted that he'd experienced the same thing. Most curious, pronounced Flash going on to outline how the other changes they'd experienced, all of which Wally had experienced much more, proportionately, than his uncle, had made them better shaped for speed. He went on and on a full 15 minutes. He didn't offer Wally any change to his suit. He just thought it was a scientifically interesting situation. Nobody could over-intellectualize things like Uncle Barry the police scientist. Wally felt like a lot less of a nerd, comparatively, around Uncle Barry.

But, he could be so emotionally tone deaf at times. Somehow, he seemed to have no idea whatsoever that 12 year old Wally would be embarassed to be seen by Justice League members in his skin tight suit when Flash took him up to the Justice League's Watchtower satellite just a few weeks later. Worse still, Kid Flash was at the observation deck looking out at various galaxies and constellations with the map Flash had given him. You could see so much better up there than down on earth among the lights of even a lesser city like Keystone City. Kid Flash got totally immersed in looking for certain stars and didn't even notice that someone was behind him till suddenly he heard steps, spun around and saw Wonder Girl there. She was smirking at him and he felt certain it was because of the stupid ridiculously tight suit. But he never even got to say a word to her before Wonder Woman had marched up and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away down the hall.

"Come on now. You don't need to be talking to stray boys."

"He's not a _stray_ boy, Diana. He's a hero. I think he's called Kid Flash."

"You're much too young to be talking to a boy like that."

"Ow! Diana! You're hurting me! And I don't think he's any older than me."

Wally sighed. Wonder Girl! Right there behind him and he hadn't even noticed. Ugh. The hottest girl on the planet, right there looking at me in this stupid suit. And she smirked at how ridiculous I look!

Though that was disappointing, actually seeing her only added to Wally's use of Wonder Girl's image in his increasing masturbation. For the increasingly lonely boy speedster, the temptation of a much longer, much thicker penis was irresistable. And there turned out to be special sexual benefits to being a super speedster, like practically zero refraction time. The feelings of euphoria from one orgasm weren't even done before he could be approaching the next!

The day after seeing her up in the Watchtower, Wally West was home alone and zipped over to the bathroom. He whipped out his huge penis and started stroking while thinking of Wonder Girl. Over and over he brought himself to orgasm. Thirty seven in five minutes time. He was only stopped because he nearly passed out from dehydration. He staggered to the sink and drank three glasses of water trying to imagine how humilating that might have been.

Sorry, Flash. I couldn't answer your call because I was jacking off a few dozen times to thoughts of super hot Wonder Girl.

Oh, yeah, that'd go over well.

So, yes, Wally West had always had a deep appreciation for Wonder Girl but only now, tranformed into a molecular level copy of his wife, Jinx had Wally gotten to see her like this as she and Mary Marvel playfully wrestled over another magazine including pictures of male model Gar Logan. She was nearly down on all fours with her amazonian ass up in the air and her panties retreating into the velvety soft crack of those drum tight buns. Wally could see the plum like crease of Wonder Girl's lips.

She felt an odd . . moistness . . down there, first reaching then quickly pulling her hand away. Wally's pink cat eyes went wide. God. But none of the girls had noticed. She decided to get up to get some more food. Argent also wandered over to the platters of Starfire's giant cookies and other goodies. Wally wolfed a few down.

"Gods, Jinny," Argent snickered. "I think Wally's appetite's rubbed off on you."

Wally just shrugged. Then Argent grabbed her near arm and leaned in close, nodding toward Bat Girl at the far corner of the room as she was taking another cup of Tamaranian wine off a tray held by Starfire.

"That's her third, innit?"

"Yup," answered Wally, for she had carefully noted who was drinking how many of these.

"So, we should have her anti boy wonder rants starting in, oh, about ten minutes from now," she chuckled. Wally chuckled with her. She remembered Jinx saying that, just barely under the surface, Bat Girl had some huge love-hate thing going on with Robin.

Wally wasn't sure exactly when Bat Girl's anti boy wonder grumbling started that night. They had all sort of milled about in different group conversations. Wally mostly nodded and checked out every one of them in their lingerie before finally breaking off into a conversation with Mary Marvel and Argent as Starfire was trying to start a game of "The Truth _and _the Dare" as she kept calling it though the others didn't show much enthusiasm for it. Part of how they expressed that was by breaking off into smaller conversational groups and just not responding to Starfire's repeated pleas.

Mary Marvel approached Wally and Argent sipping cups of Tamaranian wine very slowly over by Starfire's window seat. She hugged Wally about her delicate gray skinned shoulders. Wally could slightly feel the incredible strength this gorgeous lithe girl, with a complexion like she had just stepped out of a Maxfield Parrish painting, somehow had.

"I have to say, thank you, again" she said before looking down at the floor bashfully and continuing. "What you said made all the difference in me and Freddy being as happy as we are."

"All I wanted to do was help you," said Wally, wondering what the hell she was talking about.

"Girls from Fawcett City, well . . . it's a more old fashioned place. I . . never saw one before I saw Freddy's. I mean, it was . . kind of shocking. I-I think it's that way the first time for a lot of Fawcett girls."

"But, I was right, wasn't I?" said Wally affecting Jinx-like certainty.

"Oh, completely!" cooed Mary Marvel stepping forward again and hugging Wally so hard that she could barely breathe.

Argent laughed and worked to separate them. "You gonna thank her by squeezing her to death, Mary?"

Mary Marvel was apologetic but also couldn't stop thanking Jinx.

"It's-it's how Freddy feels pleasure and it might seem . . icky . . at first. I mean, it did, but now! Haha. Now I'm totally comfortable with it. It's . . it's Freddy. Like you said, if Freddy's not icky why should his thing be icky. And I made sure to lick up and down the shaft the way you told me, paying special attention to that area just below the shiny mushroom top."

Wally only stared. "Um . . good," she finally added.

"And when he wanted to do that . . ," Mary Marvel leaned in closer and glanced around them before whispering "Sixty nine . . when he wanted to do that I remembered just what you said."

"It always works that way," sniffed Argent. "At least for you two you know your guy really means well."

"And that made all the difference," said Mary Marvel enthusiastically. "I pretended we were coming at the same time like you said you do with Wally and Freddy was so happy afterwards just like you say Wally is."

" . . . yeah . . . of . . course."

"It's like you said, it's more important that Freddy or Wally are so happy at thinking we came at the same time than that they don't have that much control."

What the fuck?

With a herculean effort, Wally forced her pink sorceress lips into a smile.

But this was interrupted by Starfire having finally corralled the other girls into playing "Truth and Dare". Mary Marvel, Jinx and Argent were the only holdouts and finally they had to capitulate as well. All the lingerie clad teen heroines gathered in a circle off the end of Starfire's bed, moving pillows and stuffed animals around to accomodate them. Wally whispered back and forth with Argent but, inside, frantically wondered how she should play this.

Revealing some truth that Jinx didn't want revealed would be a terrible mistake when they got back to being themselves the next morning or maybe evening. But Wally also couldn't try to give a fake answer if Jinx had told the truth to Argent or some of the others. Jinx had a paradoxical attitude toward her secrets. Sometimes she pushed for absolute openness. At other times she could hold onto some tiny revelation like it's being found out would mean death.

But taking a dare that really embarassed Jinx was, obviously, a huge no-no also.

Starfire passed another tray with cups of Tamaranian wine around the room as everyone got seated. Wally agreed to just share one with Argent. It was odd stuff. It was bright blue but tasted sort of like a mild, fruity wine, maybe a double sec champagne without the bubbles. And it didn't quite make you drunk. You didn't stumble or slur your words from drinking Tamaranian wine. It seemed to do only one thing really, besides tasting better and better the more you had. It loosened inhibitions.


	5. The Truth and The Dare

Wally West remembered that Starfire had said that Tamaranian wine seemed to make earth girls "lose the inhibitions".

Could be, thought the, until recently speedster.

After all, Wally and Jinxy had had hours of fantastic sex the night after drinking some, only to wake up with each other's body. Now, after a glass and a half, Wally felt a certain . . susceptibility to . . tingly feelings. She could just tell. But it was different this time because Wally West's body was a down to the molecule copy of Jinx's. Wally wasn't about to have sex in this condition.

Well, probably not. Wally looked around the circle of lingerie clad Titan girls with pink cat eyes behind which thoughts of doing more than just looking swirled.

Like most every straight guy, Wally West had always found the image of two girls kissing, um . . . intriguing.

Okay. Fine.

Hot.

And Wally was surrounded by the hottest girls on the planet, the female Teen Titans all in barely legal lingerie.

Okay, at the moment Wally was one too, and similarly attired.

Still. Mmmmm. Two girls kissing.

Such images had always intrigued Wally, from the first time he'd seen them. It had been years ago, when Wally had been just 13, in, of all places, the Justice League's satellite, The Watchtower.

The Watchtower. Haha! They didn't like it when he and Speedy had made jokes about the Jehovah's Witnesses, how their official magazine was also called The Watchtower. They didn't like that joke at all. Or maybe they didn't like any jokes. What was it about putting on a cape that made you lose any personality?

N-no, we didn't mean that you're a Jehovah's Witness, Superman.

Y-yes, we know you're a-a kryptonian.

It-it was just a joke.

The two redheads had walked away with an assignment from Superman to each write a 2,000 word essay on the importance of the Watchtower to crime fighting. A homework assignment while in costume as super heroes! Both grumbled at the fact that they were still getting homework even up there. And they complained to each other about Superman. What a stiff! What a stuffed cape! Maybe the planet Krypton exploded because suppressed sense of humor among the inhabitants built up to dangerous levels?

Kid Flash had started writing his essay right away to be done with it. At first, Speedy seemed to be working on his, too, but as Wally kept typing away at his keyboard, he saw the lights from Speedy's screen flickering in a way that didn't seem consistent with just word processing.

It wasn't. Curious what his fellow redhead was watching, Wally zipped over and gasped.

Porn!

Speedy had snuck porn into the Justice League's satellite.

Into the Watchtower!

What would the Jehovah's Witnesses say?

Wally had been shocked. What if this got him into trouble?

The two of them had been sharing a room. They'd gone up there with Black Canary and Green Arrow. Black Canary had expressly wanted Kid Flash to come along with them. Wally felt pretty sure she'd found out how poorly he and Speedy had gotten along the first time they met and was determined that the two 13 year olds should be friends or at least non-combatant acquaintances.

It was fine with Wally. Anything to get away from his family. Wally had just mumbled that he was staying at his friend Aaron's house that weekend as he ran out the door then changed into his red and yellow suit and sped off to meet the three of them. He knew his parents would never check.

Once up in The Watchtower, they'd gotten disciplined by Superstiff. Kid Flash had been most of the way through his essay when curiosity had gotten the best of him and he'd gone to see what Speedy was watching. He Wally was making a concerted effort to be friendly to Speedy. Black Canary was really nice to him and he knew she wanted him and Speedy to be friends. Besides which, the guy asked with such an interesting tone of voice. Wally zipped over to Speedy's side of the room and there it was on the teen archer's portable DVD player, two really hot girls . . . naked . . . and . . . kissing!

Wally's eyes went wide.

"Ohmygod,Speedy!Where'dyougetthis?"

Speedy looked at him funny. With great effort, Wally stammered the same words out at a nearly normal speed. Speedy muttered something in explanation but Wally barely noticed. He couldn't take his eyes off the two hot girls, sweaty and entwined in each other and . . kissing. He knew it was somehow at least . . sort of wrong, but he couldn't stop watching. The two girls kissing were naked. You could see this one's . . ! And that one's . . ! And they were touching each other in places you could only touch if someone was naked.

Naked!

The thought of it went through Wally's head. They were watching a DVD of naked girls in the headquarters of the Justice League!

Oh god!

Wally started hyperventilating.

Speedy laughed at him, especially when the already embarassingly conspicuous red bulge at the crotch of Wally's suit started getting even bigger. Speedy laughed and laughed and vaguely implied that there was something wrong about a guy finding those images attractive. Wally had no idea whether that was right or not but felt slightly ashamed. He'd gotten turned on at the sight of . . pornography . . in the Justice League's headquarters. Oh god.

That had to be wrong. It just had to.

But Speedy didn't seem to care one way or the other. In fact, it seemed to Wally that Speedy was just as interested in watching his reaction to it as watching the naked, sweaty, super hot, kissing girls.

Only later did Wally find out that Speedy liked, well, all sorts of things sexually and that images of lesbian sex were sometimes considered as litmus tests of whether a guy was straight or not. Had Speedy been trying to determine if Wally might be interested in . . him?

Who knew what went through the teen archer's head?

But as the game of "The Truth and the Dare", as Starfire persisted in calling it, went on, Wally West, now physically transformed into an exact physical copy of Jinx, thought again and again of girls kissing. Sitting beside her wearing tantalizingly insufficient lingerie was gorgeous, rosy cheeked Wonder Girl. To her other side was sexy, vivacious gray skinned brit sorceress Argent. Across the circle of gorgeous girls from her was luscious, innocent brunette Mary Marvel. Wally felt . . odd twinges deep inside her girly parts gazing at the smiling hotties in the candle light of Starfire's room. She finally excused herself as Kole was being asked a question by Arrowette and went to the bathroom.

Wally sighed upon closing the door behind her and advanced on the mirror, staring anew at the results of her amazing transformation, an impossibly perfect copy of Jinx's body. And the more Wally stared, the more excited she got.

"God . . I am so fucking hot like this," she gasped, in Jinx's voice, and leaned across the sink to the mirror pursing her full pouty sorceress lips toward the ones in the mirror.

"You are so fucking beautiful," she muttered between kisses. "I want to . . "

She thrust her hips a bit forward but then stopped and chuckled to herself as she looked down at the flat crotch of her skimpy panties. She sighed. "Nothing to do it with, now."

We'll probably find a way to be restored to our real selves tomorrow and I'll have my great big penis again, thought Wally, imagining thrusting into Jinx and vibrating it just right to drive her absolutely crazy. But, rather than an image of that, Wally somehow found herself picturing two Jinxes, Mrs. Wally West restored to her beautiful teen sorceress self and Wally still like . . this.

She stared at the image of herself in the mirror, surprised. She felt so . . horny. And the only sex available in Star's room was that kind, not that Wally could have got it on with Wonder Girl or Mary Marvel right there. If only! But she found herself idly wondering what would happen if Jinx became her normal self and there were two of them, two beautiful gray skinned sorceresses. Wally recalled that shocking video Speedy had snuck into the Watchtower. A part of the former speedster's mind was hesitant to even consider it. Lesbian sex with my own wife? But, mostly, Wally's thoughts were pure excitement at the possibility. Yes!

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Hey, Jinx are you almost done in there?" came Bat Girl's voice.

Wally was yanked out of her reveries and saw, in the mirror, that she was fondling her breasts. She took a few deep breaths and told herself to calm down so that she didn't do something foolish that embarassed Jinx.

Wally tiptoed back to her spot in the circle, acutely aware, for the moment that her white lace panties barely covered her muff and had, inevitably, surrendered in back and become a thong while her bra didn't cover even a centimeter beyond her nipples. Wally was also surprised at how completely natural her movements in this body felt. Upon waking and finding that she was a girl, her hips had felt enormous, her breasts ridiculous, her shoulders and arms incredibly week. Now she did a balletic tiptoe dance back to her place in the circle of beauties and enjoyed the graceful feel of her movements.

She resolved not to mention any of this to Jinx when they were restored to their normal bodies the next morning or afternoon or whenever it happened.

Me? Oh, gods, babe. I felt so weird, so awkward the whole time. What can I say? Masculinity is just so completely part of me.

Wally tried to tell herself that while tittering at Wonder Girl's choosing the truth and answering which Justice League members she thought were hottest.

That was the sort of question that the game started with and which were predominant for nearly the first two times around the circle. Wally, pretending to be Jinx, answered that she thought Flash was the hottest Justice League guy. Flash got support from a couple of the others but Green Lantern Kyle Rayner got the most.

Slowly, the game got a little raunchier and a little nastier. It started with Arrowette asking Bee if she'd ever walked in on Speedy and Aqualad doing it. An annoyed Bee answered that they weren't even a couple and that Aqualad seemed to be straight now, anyway. Everyone looked at Raven who flashed the slightest, inscrutable smile. Bee said it was an improper question because it asked her to compromise someone else's privacy. No one went for that. She was told to either answer the question or take the dare. Bee sighed angrily and mechanically mentioned catching them doing it beside the pool in East's tower.

The next time around, when Arrowette chose to take the dare, Bee blurted out that Arrowette should have to kiss Jinx. It was all Wally could do to feign a Jinx-like blase attitude. Of course, it was kind of a twofer for Bee who got to get both Arrowette and Jinx, or so she thought, at one time.

Wally had realized early on while seeing Jinx that Bee and Jinx had never been particularly friendly. According to Jinx, Bee hadn't made any great impression at the Academy but she'd sure as hell been there. But somehow she seemed to have gotten off scott free on that account and skated from her past while Jinx had felt like she was branded forever as a villainess or converted villainess.

Arrowette hemmed and hawed while the other girls laughed. Wally tried to act disinterested but all the while picturing gorgeous Jinx kissing Arrowette as well as Wonder Girl, Bat Girl, Argent and Mary Marvel. So hot.

Wally West, gray skinned sorceress, slid halfway across the circle to a kneeling position directly in front of a flustered Arrowette. Amidst Starfire's dozens of brightly colored throw pillows and several dozen stuffed Tamaranian animals, she leaned forward, as hesitantly as she could pretend and with the scent of Starfire's favorite vanilla candles filling the air along with the tinkling sounds of some sort of Tamaranian music, she touched her full pouty lips to Arrowette's and even ventured her sorceress tonge just past Arrowette's teeth. The other girls roared with laughter. They could see Arrowette's frantic expression. They couldn't see sorceress Wally West close her eyes in delight.

Wally grabbed another of Starfire's giant cookies as she returned to her spot and wolfed it down in just a few bites. "The Truth and the Dare" progressed around to Wally again and she was asked by Starfire if she had ever kissed another boy before Wally. The former speedster knew the answer to this. Jinx said she'd attended some dance at the Academy, the only one they ever held. Villains do not mix well. And she had had a couple dances with a boy whose power was freezing things. She gave him a light kiss at the end of the night. She wondered where things might go from there but the boy just suddenly disappeared a few days later and no one ever seemed to know what happened to him. Things like that happened at the Academy. The place was run by psychopaths, after all.

Wally said this and things moved on past her without incident. Argent was asked whether she liked brits or american boys better and admitted that she mostly prefered "you yanks". Next was Bat Girl. Argent tapped Jinx's shoulder nodding toward Bat Girl and then her latest, nearly empty, cup of Tamaranian wine.

Posing the choice to her was Mary Marvel. "If only it was someone familiar with her and the Boy Wonder," whispered Argent.

"Okay, um, have . . have you ever considered going out with . . Robin?" asked good girl Mary Marvel trying to be provocative but not realizing what she'd done. Wally saw Argent's eyes widen in delight. "Perfect!" she whispered in her cute upper class british accent. Wally rubbed one dainty gray hand down the brit's side as they both chuckled.

"Robin? Have I ever considered going out with Robin?" asked Bat Girl and Mary Marvel misinterpreted the expectant hush that fell over the rest of the girls to be their doubting whether that was a good question. But Mary Marvel stuck to it.

"Yeah, have you? I mean, you two must have worked together with Batman at some point back in Gotham. I didn't follow things that closely out in Fawcett City, but-"

Smiles appeared around the circle of girls, most of whom knew about Bat Girl's Robin issues.

Bat Girl chuckled. "Have I ever considered going out with Robin? That's the truth I have to give up or go with the dare? Really? Oooooooooooooookay, I'll take that one."

The word tsunami that followed hit with Bat Girl getting more and more worked up with every breath she barely snuck between parts of a continuing rapid fire monologue.

"Not that the Boy Wonder, greatest teen detective in the world would ever know it, I mean, why would a boy who caught crooks in Gotham by things like how they'd tied their shoelaces, the stamps they put on envelopes and a used match, why would a boy who could be so perceptive as to notice stuff like that have any idea about whether the girl behind him on the ledge above the Gotham City Fireworks Company for three hours had any interest in him? I was just inches from his perfect little body for three freaking hours while I alternately thought about the case and what ice cream topping I'd like to smear all over him and lick slowly off. Not that there's anything ridiculous about a gorgeous boy with shiny black hair and perfect velvety skin complaining over and over about Batman having no idea about human emotions and having no sensitivity to human emotions while being so completely oblivious to me that we never had a date, saw a movie or shared so much as a freaking cup of coffee in the goddam Bat Cave together! Oh no!

Mary Marvel was leaning backward defensively now as Bat Girl gulped the remainder of her glass of Tamaranian wine and then launched into more rapid fire answer.

"Robin? The Boy Wonder? Have I ever considered going out with him? Oh, maybe if idly thinking that you and a certain boy made a perfect couple and planning your whole lives together in your mind obsessively, if that counts as considering going out with him. Maybe if spending two years of excruciating effort trying to lead the gorgeous boy beside me to open up and allow some emotions and allow himself to have a good time constitutes considering going out with him. Maybe if comparing every boy I met as a civilian and rejecting them all because they weren't as substantial as Robin, maybe if that constitutes considering going out with him. I don't know, what do you think?"

Mary Marvel leaned away from unhinged Bat Girl. "Um . . . yes?"

There was snickering all around and the game kept going. Wally West was very happy with how the game went. The whole "girl" thing really wasn't turning out all that bad. After a few more players had taken their turn, Kole mischievously got Mary Marvel to take a dare and had her kiss Jinx, actually Wally. It was all the former speedster could do to pretend a degree of disinterest. She gave the beautiful brunette a full kiss on the lips and fondled her breast with her left hand and awesomely tight little ass with the other. Returning to her spot, Wally glanced down at her crotch, enjoying the tingly moistening there.

But she did a passable job of hiding her delight. And Mary Marvel wasn't upset about it. And the other girls all laughed and clapped. The next time around, the circle, most of the players immediately chose the dare and one after another, most possible permutations of the ten girls kissing each other had been covered. Argent kissed Raven. Raven kissed Kole. Kole kissed Bee. Bee kissed Bat Girl. Bat Girl kissed Wonder Girl and Wonder Girl kissed Wally.

Wally wished she still had her super speedster ability to make time seem to pass more slowly. She was intensely focused as her full lips pressed to Wonder Girl's and she massaged the intensely hot amazonian girl's big tits and awesomely round ass. But finally, Donna pushed her away with a chuckle. Jinx!

Wally returned to her spot in the circle ecstatic at both the kissing and the watching.

Oh yeah, being a girl could be pretty sweet, not that it could ever be admitted to Jinx.

Wally barely noticed Bee returning to Starfire's room with some more ice for to keep the Tamaranian wine properly chilled. Bee sat back down in the circle just as it was Wally's turn again. Kissing Wonder Girl had been a dare for Wonder Girl.

"Okay, Jinx," said Bee, "how about . . another kiss for a dare?"

Wally smiled and nodded her sorceress head despite the sly smile she saw on Bee's face.

"Okay. You have to kiss Robin."

The room erupted in anticipatory laughter.

". . on the lips!"

More laughter.

". . in fact, you have to french the boy wonder!"

The room erupted, again, at the notion and at Wally's uncomfortable expression.

"I can't kiss my . . my . . my husband's best friend," croaked Wally.

There was no sympathy in the laughter of the other girls.

"Be-besides, he's probably somewhere with all the guys and why would he kiss me, his best-his best friend's wife?"

Bee smiled. "He's up at the communications center right now."

Wally gulped.

"And I think I can see that friend Robin kisses you," chirped Starfire.

"Come on," said Bee standing up and pulling Wally to her feet as well.

Wally didn't resist or simply refuse because it didn't really seem possible. And she couldn't think of a clever way to get out of this. So, she followed along with Bee and Starfire out of the room, with the other 7 Titan girls following a bit back of them. And with each tiptoe step, Wally tried to think of a way out of this. It coudn't possibly work, could it? And with each step, Wally became more aware that her panties, only three inches wide behind her, retreated into her sorceress butt every other step.

She made her way up the stairs from thirteen, the floor on which all the individual quarters were located, up to 14 where the kitchen, great room and communications center were. Starfire went ahead of them to the door and peeked out onto the 14th floor hallway. She motioned for Wally and Bee to follow her and they closed the door almost silently behind them. They moved, three beautiful girls on tiptoes, to the elevators and then Starfire went ahead and looked around the corner to the communications center.

Starfire stepped back to where "Jinx" and Bee were. '

"He is there, as friend Bee said," she whispered to Wally.

Wally gritted her teeth. Aarrggh! Stupid Robin! Probably doing fricking case files! Dammit, that was my easiest way out!

"But how will you get him to kiss me?" Wally hissed quietly.

"That is easy," said Starfire. "He and I are the friends with the benefits now and-"

Starfire paused as Wally's sorceress jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Star and Dick are still fucking!

"-and it will work if you do just as I say."

With that, Starfire whispered a series of rapid fire instructions in Wally's gray ear. The former speedster was both surprised at how deviously clever the Tamaranian could be and hopeful that something would go awry. Wally half wanted to just stop everything and tell them. Look, I'm not Jinx. I'm Kid Flash. It's me, Wally. Wally West. I don't know who did this but someone worked a complete transformation on me and on Jinx too.

But Wally had kissed Arrowette, Mary Marvel and Wonder Girl. She imagined they might be pissed to find out that it had really been Wally and not Jinx. And she was hoping to keep secret this whole embarassing episode. So, Wally just kept doing as instructed hoping that something would intervene and keep her from having to -eeyew- kiss her best friend Dick Grayson.

Starfire went around the corner first and said something to Robin that Wally couldn't quite make out. She tiptoed out from behind Starfire and off to one side, circling around further behind the boy wonder as Starfire walked directly toward him keeping his attention. Well, not really because Robin was focused on the screen. Wally groaned to herself. Jesus freaking Christ, Dick! Leave the goddam case files alone just this once.

But as Wally approached seated Robin from behind, feeling just as coordinated as a girl, she saw that it wasn't a case file on the screen. There was a certain look to them, a box for this information, a box for that information with three or four blank lines to be filled in in each box. This was something different, all text on some subject, Wally couldn't tell what.

Wally glanced at Starfire standing immediatly behind Robin's chair. Now what? she asked with her pink cat eyes and only then noticed that the gold skinned Tamaranian had a handful of the creamy frosting from atop those giant cookies she'd been serving. She whispered something in Robin's ear and then wiped frosting over the eye holes of Robin's mask such that he couldn't see. She waved "Jinx" forward.

While Wally took up a position against one end of the back of Robin's chair, Starfire whispered in Robin's ear. "I would like a little bit of my benefits right now," Wally heard. And before she could quite process that, the improbably strong Tamaranian gave her a small push forward and Wally found herself bent forward at the waist, her thighs pressed against the back of the chair and catching herself with her hands against Robin's thighs.

And just as another feeling of alarm was racing through her, Robin grabbed her hands and twisted her upper body so that she faced him from just an inch away in a vulnerable position without any leverage whatsoever.

Wally gasped. Robin was . . smirking. And, from an inch away, Wally suddenly noticed how red and full her best friend's lips were. The boy wonder's lips parted and Wally knew she had to confess.

She couldn't . .

She couldn't let Dick . .

She opened her mouth and started to say it. "Stop, Dick! It's me, Wally!"

But the very instant her pouty sorceress lips parted, Boy Wonder lips pressed hard over them and Dick Grayson's tongue shot into Wally's mouth.

Mmmf! Mmmf! Mmmf!

Wally struggled to pull away but was in such an awkward, vulnerable position that she couldn't move an inch in her best friend's embrace.

Can't he tell I'm not her?

She tried frantically to expel the Boy Wonder's aggressive tongue from her mouth but this only seemed to turn him on further. And his was so much bigger than her little sorceress tongue. The Boy Wonder rubbed his tongue over hers, hard, over and over. Finally, seeing no other option, Wally bit down hard.

Wally wanted to blurt out the truth now but hesitated, only letting out a gasping breath. She hoped that this ridiculous event was over now but, again, the Boy Wonder only seemed to be more turned on by Wally's resistance. He first nibbled at Wally's lips and then half grunted, "You're a bad girl," punctuating the word "bad" with a hard slap -whack!-of Wally's nearly bare sorceress ass over the seat back.

Wally was stunned. For a moment she'd had one hand free but in her shock and confusion, Robin had quickly gathered both her slender wrists in one red gloved hand. He thrust his tongue into her mouth again and again, but very quickly each time. Wally kept trying to bite Robin's tongue but never succeeding.

Get that out of my mouth!

Every time, Robin was too fast and would smirk and pronounce Wally a bad girl with a hard slap of her bare sorceress butt.

Mmmmf!

Ow!

Mmmmf!

Ow!

"You're a bad girl. A bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, girl!"

Wally struggled frantically. This was too much!

She finally tried to do something with her hex powers and ended up sending out a cloud of bad luck hex around them. The chair collapsed and Wally and Robin tumbled to the polished floor. Perhaps it was the bad luck hex but sorceress Wally tumbled to the floor and Robin ended up right on top of her only facing the other way. Bulging Boy Wonder crotch pressed down hard on her face and the Boy Wonder nose pressed firmly against her other lips.

This cannot be happening, Wally barely kept from screaming. She frantically pushed at the Boy Wonder's butt to get his package off her face but, at the other end of her, the Boy Wonder was frantically pushing up with both arms to get his face out of her muff. The result was that they stayed where they were but pressed tighter against each other.

Finally, with a shriek of anger, Wally sent out another cloud of hex and Robin rolled off her, his uniform shredding and half turning to dust, only just enough of it remaining for him to cover his crotch as he ran off past the roaring group of seven girls watching from the corner. His mask had fallen apart as well, so the frosting no longer blinded him. The girls clapped and cheered at the nearly naked Titans leader going past them to the stairwell and down to the 13th floor.

Wally rolled over to her knees and got up feeling completely humiliated but quickly trying to act as she guessed Jinx would. She turned to the approaching group of laughing, clapping girls.

"Not as good as Wally," she pronounced with a deadpan delivery. And this Jinx-like show of self esteem fooled all of them. They laughed and joked with Wally the secret sorceress back to Starfire's room and for a while after. Her kissing and spanking by the boy wonder was sort of the crescendo of the night. They all played the game a little longer then smaller conversations broke out among them and finally they all realized it was almost 2 A.M.

Wally lay down on Starfire's ridiculously thick carpet beneath Jinx's favorite paisley, skulls and crossbones blanket between Wonder Girl and Argent. The girls gradually squeezed in closer till they were spooning three deep and Wally reflected, with her last thoughts of the night that the whole thing with Robin had been horrible but that this whole girl adventure wasn't thaaaaat bad. She sighed and pulled closer to Wonder Girl idly wondering how Jinx was doing as a guy speedster.


	6. Jinx in red and yellow

After dropping off Wally at the teen heroines' sleepover, and snickering at the sight of Wally's sorceress booty shuffling into Starfire's room, Jinx zipped around to the other side of the building and stared at his new speedster body in the reflective, highly polished stainless steel beside the elevator doors.

And stared.

And stared.

If I ever find out who turned me into a fucking guy . . !

Jinx focused on the ludicrously large red bulge of . . . that.

Finally, Jinx sighed, anger somehow feeling somehow out of place.

Besides . . .

Being six foot one was kind of nice. Jinx turned his orange haired head this way and that, enjoying the new, more elevated perspective on the 13th floor hallway at Titans Tower.

And red gloved hands, larger hands than Jinx was used to having, patted more muscular yellow clad shoulders.

Fine. Okay. Stronger shoulders are good too. Though these arms are nothing special, noted Jinx tapping speedster biceps and forearms. Not for a Titan boy.

The red gloved hands moved down to the taut, but not overly large speedster chest muscles.

Hmmph.

Hmmph, again.

At least there's no more too much cleavage, not enough cleavage, bouncing and straps digging in on my shoulders and back he thought, pressing his palms to his new pecs.

Ambivalence ruled Jinx's thoughts. Okay, I'm stronger this way but . . .

Jinx felt anger at losing her femininity for this. This?

"Gods!" he mumbled, still surprised to hear the word emerge in Wally's mild bass voice.

No, Jinx did not like this.

Fine, the former sorceress groused. I'm a bit bigger, a bit stronger, so fucking what? I'm not supposed to be a guy! I'm supposed to be . . . !

Jinx grunted and didn't like that even gutteral sounds now came out in some form of Wally's male voice. There wasn't a word that expressed everything Jinx was thinking of, everything that Jinx had achieved and felt she'd represented. Beautiful. Sophisticated. Fearsome. Stylish.

With the thought of that last word, Jinx shook his head in disgust at the Kid Flash suit he was now wearing. Jinx tugged at the skin tight red and yellow unitard against his now incredible abs. The one piece suit was somewhere between rubber and spandex and tighter than either. Tighter than anything! And so garish! It had always been kind of funny to Jinx that the husband of their couple had been the one on constant display. But now!

"Gods," Jinx muttered the words coming out, of course, in Wally's voice. "Never thought I'd be caught dead in something so tacky."

But as Jinx focused on how it felt all over his body, it couldn't be denied. The suit was perfectly comfortable. It was truly skin tight but it didn't feel like it squeezed or restricted at all. It was perfect, well, for someone with no fashion sense, just looking for something utilitarian, anyway. It was just like Wally had said, it felt odd at first but seemed fine after a few minutes. Jinx bent and twisted his new speedster body this way and that, lifting one knee then the other up to his chin and sliding down into a full split before rising back up to stand in front of the mirroring stainless steel beside the elevator again. No matter how Jinx moved the suit stayed with him, a red and yellow skin but without any pulling or tugging. It just stayed against the surface of his body.

Hmmph. Didn't know it felt like this for him. It looks so ridiculously tight, like shrink wrapped cellophane over something in the supermarket, you just had to figure it was uncomfortable.

Hmmph.

Jinx hopped from foot to foot paying even closer attention to something he had picked up on testing out the tightness of the suit, the weird balance of this body. Mass in shoulders and butt and calves. What an odd distribution of weight! Jinx sighed and then his blue eyes fixed on his orange hair flowing out the top of the uniform.

Orange.

Hair.

I have orange hair.

Jinx snickered slightly recalling how, once, when the Titans had visited a hospital in Jump City, a little 3 year old girl had thought that Wally must be a circus clown because everybody knows clowns have orange hair. Jinx smiled.

Of course, it occurred to Jinx that maybe that was one thing the ridiculous unitard was good for. All the bright red and yellow practically painted on made orange hair seem perfectly normal. When, in reality, it's practically as freaky as pink hair. Seriously, who has hair this bright?

Jinx ran his gloved fingers through said orange hair.

If it wasn't Wally it'd be soooooo not cool. But the general public doesn't know that. They don't know him. They don't know he's so . . . pleasing. Jinx glanced down at . . that bulge again before continuing his thoughts. They don't know me. But I was immediately a freak and to the public Wally was the golden boy.

Jinx shook his head looking down at his eight distinct ab squares then at his reflection in the stainless steel.

Who has abs like this? Seriously. No normal person just effortlessly shows eight freaking ab squares like this! No fat at all, none. I could've worked out every waking moment for six months and not had abs like this.

Jinx rubbed one gloved hand over them and then ran both hands down his sides.

And not an ounce of fat! Isn't that a bit freakish? I mean, hello! It's not like it's hidden under a sweater or something. Not an ounce of fat anywhere on this body. Jinx slapped one red clad buttock without making a ripple. Gods!

Jinx turned around in front of the reflecting stainless steel.

Look at me! I was five eight and a hundred twenty . . . allright . . a hundred twenty two pounds. That's good but . . normal. This is . . freakish. It's freakish! Look at these calf muscles! Gods!

Jinx lifted first one leg then the other inspecting his incredibly muscular calves then raised his sights to his incredibly toned thighs clad in red.

Jinx sniffed. Hmmph. Probably not possible for a normal person to have thighs this toned but at least they're normal sized, not like this butt!

Jinx pressed his red gloved hands to each side of his hips.

What narrow hips, sniffed Jinx to himself. Six one and hips like this! These buns practically cantilver out from my thighs. Feels like I couldn't get through a doorway if I turn sideways.

Then Jinx turned part way toward profile to inspect the speedster buns he now possessed.

"Gods!" he muttered. "I love this ass."

Jinx remembered the very first time encountering Wally. After knocking him out with a sign, the HIVE had carried him to their lair and put him in a cage. Jinx remembered trying to sneak peeks at this boy in his crazy unitard without it being too obvious. Alas, even those lamebrains picked up on it. But how could a girl not look?

Jinx ran his hands up and down his new backside over and over. Damn! This boy got back! Freakishly good back!

Come on, thought Jinx. There aren't even any ballet dancers with buns like this! And, thanks to Aqualad and his thing for culture I must've almost seen every single one of 'em perform. There's no one else with a pair like these!

Jinx smoothed his hands up and down over his rear again, enjoying the feel.

Hmmph. How could the public possibly see these . . in this suit and think he's normal? I'm a freak? Really? I'm a freak, but this-this orange haired, manorexic, ballet dancer porn star in a unitard is normal? This whole body is complete . . freakyness. Freakyness I love but, come on, complete freakyness.

Jinx turned to face the stainless steel surface beside the elevator, his gaze still lowered.

And that!

Jinx smirked looking down at the crimson ovoid bulge.

That!

These ridiculous narrow hips and . . that? Seriously? I-I look like I'm part of some smuggling ring trying to sneak mangos into the country! A porn star package squeezed in front of these narrow hips and nobody says anything about it? But the sorceress is a freak. Uh huh.

Everybody's just, "Ohhhhhhhhh! It's Kid Flash!"

Life is not fair, sighed Jinx before starting to hop back and forth from one foot to the other like a boxer warming up before a fight.

While I've got this body, I've got to take it out for a test drive at least once, thought Jinx. For, though Jinx had told the truth to feminized Wally in their bathroom, about never wanting to be a guy, it was also true that Jinx had envied Wally's nearly boundless energy.

It also couldn't be denied that Jinx had always been a bit curious about speedster Wally's body. Not just in the aggressive lover's way of pinching those speedster buns. But the boy was so . . odd. He wasn't an idiot. Gods, he read tons of books, too. But he could be so . . odd, so cocky, so . . happy go lucky, especially when he was running around. The running made him like that. He said his power made him feel euphoric. She could barely imagine that. Hers caused destruction. She'd grown up feeling like it had painted her into a misanthropic corner. His was an inexhaustible supply of shiny happy peopleness, or so he said. What was that like?

What did it really feel like to be a super speedster? Could he really feel that . . carefree and upbeat about things? Wally wasn't a fake or a fraud or anything. He didn't put on airs. Jinx sure as hell knew that. She had been with him most every day, hell, most every hour for years now. But sometimes, some downbeat moment would hit her and she'd look over at him smiling and wonder, are we really looking at the same things in life? How can he feel that way all the time?

Now, Jinx WAS the super speedster. Jinx's body was, somehow, a down to the molecule copy of what Wally's had been. Transformation. It was a transformation. More difficult than a transference. If Zatanna was right in what she'd told her, transformations took at least 50 percent more sorcery power than working a transference. Of course, it was easier to reverse as you didn't have to precisely assure the status of both parties at exactly the same time. You could transform one person at a time back, even if they'd been transformed into copies of each other. The rules were different. Sorcery had lots of 'em and Z was teaching them to Jinx.

Though she wouldn't have said anything. The two of them were both extremely reluctant to be competitive about anything given their history. But Jinx felt she had passed Raven, in a lot of ways, as a sorceress. Z had been a fantastic mentor. Sure, her stock in trade was her reverse incantations but the lady knew it all. Spells, potions, incantations, talismen, interdimensional portals, interdimensional energies, demons, deities, you name it, Z had the 411 on it. It made Raven passing up the chance to study under Z all the more puzzling. Where were you going to find a better teacher of sorcery than Z?

And it wasn't like Raven couldn't improve. Hello! The central prophecy of her whole life had sort of been refuted by the Titans defeating Trigon. And what kind of sharp sorceress would actually get tricked by a freaking dragon and fall in love with him? Please! When you got right down to it except for her mastery of that particular form of black energy that she used, what great skill did she show? Just a month ago, she overheard Beast Boy sighing about being green and casually remarked that she could fix it.

Annnnnnnnd in the course of casting trying to do so, she left Gar with the head of a jackass on top of his suddenly caucasian toned body for 6 days. Was she a better sorceress than Raven? Yeah, Jinx figured she probably was. But she kept quiet about it. However, while stuck in this skinny, bubble butt speedster guy's body, Jinx would acknowledge that Raven was the tops in the Tower.

Jinx had walked with now pink haired sorceress Wally down the hall toward Starfire's room before nudging newly feminized Wally West toward the door and then speeding off. After stopping over by the stairwell and inspecting his slender, uber athletic body squeezed into the usual red and yellow unitard, Jinx sauntered into the kitchen where everyone else was. Jinx had been sure that they'd all point and laugh. Was there a group of unitard wearing smugglers sneaking mangos into Jump City or something? But nobody reacted at all. Jinx gave a push down at the huge bulge at his crotch. Gods! It was so conspicuous. It wasn't even a bit erect but it looked so outrageous.

Maybe it was just the novelty of having it, Jinx finally decided. Still, the bulge seemed ridiculously large. But no one said anything. Nineteen other Titans in the kitchen and not one said anything. And Wally was right about the suit, too. As impossible as it seemed upon first pulling it on, you really did forget about it after a few minutes. Even with the dance belt on underneath.

Jinx snickered to himself at the stairway landing on the 13th floor. My husband wears a dance belt all day long. Hahahahahahaha.

Zzzzzzzip.

Jinx ran down the 13 flights of stairs in a half second. Just used a bit of speed, just a drop of speedster jet fuel. And, curiously, Jinx felt a twinge of an odd sensation in the back of his mind.

Hmmm.

Jinx stepped outside the tower now eyeing the bay and the interstate highway running along the coast of Jump City.

Why not? Why shouldn't I take this for a spin, decided the former sorceress with a pat of his speedster behind. Jinx recalled all the speedster instructions, all the tutelage overheard from Wally to Mas and Menos.

Hell, I've heard just about everything he taught them. I've practically got a license to use this already!

Jinx eyed the bay with a sly smile.

Love. This. Trick.

Jinx gave a squint of his blue eyes then crouched forward into a better sprinter's position and bolted out across the meager stretch of grass around the Tower, down the path to the water's edge and then out across the bay. He was half way across when he was tripped by a few mild swells and went cartwheeling, like a blooper film of a high speed water skiier, splashing across the other half of the bay, till skidding up, on his belly, onto a narrow stretch of sandy beach.

"Unnnnnnnhhhhh!"

Jinx slowly got to his feet, shaking water and beach sand out of his now orange hair and noticing a little boy and his mother watching from just steps away on a blanket.

"That was funny, Ki' Flass!" laughed the boy with a clap.

Jinx nodded, dusting off the wings on the side of his head. "I kind of messed it up there. I'm supposed to run a kind of serpentine path along all the wave troughs and not try to run over the crests."

"Are you okay?" asked the mother.

Jinx nodded. "Just glad Jinx wasn't here to see me look so stupid. It's bad enough that she's sooooooo much smarter than me."

Jinx smiled at the private joke then tore off, sprinting up the beach, through a parking lot, a few side streets then up a ramp onto the interstate. Jinx knew that Wally loved interstates. Restricted access, no side streets and business entrances to worry about. Wide and with very gradual turns and changes in grade. The easiest running there was.

Jinx sprinted a bit faster, leaving Jump City behind in a few seconds, then faster still, leaving California behind in a few more, then faster still, zooming half way across the country in nothing flat. And, yet, it was all there. Everything Jinx zoomed past was visible. An explosion of sights but every single thing clear and distinguishable. It was like he could now see at super speed or somehow take it all in at super speed as fast as it had been. And cars, truck, motorcycles, Jinx left them all behind. They looked like they were standing still or in suspended animation. He passed a motorcycle just east of the rockies and noticed how the shiny chrome spokes seemed stuck in one position because it was going so slow compared to him. He caught up to and passed jets making coast to coast flights, at first seeing them and their vapor trails ahead of him up above and then immediately leaving them behind over one shoulder.

"Yahoooooooo!"

This was freaking great! Holy shit. This is better than any video game could possibly be. Jinx looked around for someone to talk to out on an empty stretch of interstate but realized it was hopeless. Doppler effect made it impossible. Wally had tried to explain it before but it didn't register. Jinx had no idea it was like this. Gods!

Jinx sped in all directions now, north to the Twin cities, southeast to Chicago, southwest to St. Louis. Jinx ran in huge circles, figure eights, in every conceivable geometric pattern just to run. It was incredible fun to be this body and to run. What were these cities now, states even? Countries? They were nothing. Their boundaries came and went in fractions of a second. What did they matter? What was the big deal about something that you approached then left behind in less than a blink. Time meant nothing like this. Space, dimensions, distances? What the hell were they?

This was amazing. It was so completely, intrinsically fun!

And then Jinx sped down one interstate, onto another and down one of the ramps for Keystone City, home of the Flash. He applied the brakes a bit, down to just a few hundred miles per hour. He was only a red and yellow blur but now he was slow enough to be seen and still be there as they waved. And they did. They all did. Everyone Jinx passed raised a hand or both or shouted a hello or encouragement. People walking. People on buses. People in cars. People looking out office building windows. They all waved. Hi, Kid Flash! The whole freaking city loved him. There was a line to get into the stadium to see Keystone City's baseball team and every one of the hundreds in line waved and shouted. They loved him. They all did. It was amazing.

Jinx stopped on a street corner and gave a full arm wave back before zooming off, luxuriating in this unconditional affection from an entire city.

No wonder he likes doing this, thought Jinx stopped in a secluded location off the highway outside Keystone City. But then he realized something else. Jinx had started to notice as soon as he'd sped across the Jump City limits. The feeling had started to be recognizable then. But the more he'd used his new super speed, the more the feeling built. It was a pleasant, slightly light headed feeling.

Hmmph.

Jinx sprinted off, really pouring on the speed then screeched to a halt outside Indianapolis. The feeling was ever so slightly stronger.

Hmmph.

Jinx waited a few minutes now. He stood there beside the highway just west of Indianapolis, feeling a bit silly just standing there in that skin tight, rubbery looking suit but he was trying to figure something out. After a few minutes, he wasn't sure. So Jinx waited a few more and he became convinced. The pleasant, feeling in his head faded a bit the farther he was away from using his super speed. Jinx bolted westward, following the interstates running hard before stopping just outside Jump.

It was back, a little stronger, that same pleasant, lightheaded feeling.

Jinx laughed. There wasn't any reason to. It just felt right. He felt like laughing. He laughed again, up at the sky.

"Gods! This freaking power is like a drug!"

Jinx chuckled to himself. Gods! How fucking awesome is this, to feel like this because you use your fricking superhero super power? Jinx tried to figure which drug this was like. Maybe cocaine. He wasn't sure all he had to go by were what losers at the Academy had told the former sorceress. Jinx never used anything at the Academy. She'd had some champagne and a bit of chronic with the Hive 5 but that was it. The competition at the Academy was cutthroat, almost literally. The losers who went around getting high or wasted, whether it was ups, downs, meth, horse, whatever. All those people washed out. You couldn't stay sharp enough to get to the top at the Academy if you had any kind of serious smoking, snorting or shooting habit. Any. And at that point in time, Jinx was determined to make it as a villainess no matter what. In her mind, maybe some day after establishing a huge crime empire, maybe then she would maybe, just maybe sample some of that shit.

But whatever it would be like, Jinx doubted it couldn't be any better than this. And, gods, imagine saving children from a fire or some archetypal goody two shoes thing like that and everyone loves you for it and on top of that, on top of all that, as a result of using your power to do that, you feel the coolest mildest high as a natural consequence. No dealer to go to. No money that you have to somehow scrape up. No worrying about friends dropping by pretending to be all cool with you but really just wanting to use your stuff. No wonder he can be so cocky and casual even though he's such a complete and total nerd!

Jinx sped back to the Tower at top speed. He had trouble with the running on water trick again and unlike the opposite shore, the island around Titans Tower was rocky covered not all beach sand at the edges. Jinx didn't want to slam into the rocks if he lost balance again. So, he slowed down a bit and ended up sinking into the water boots deep just as he was reaching the shore of the island. A few super fast shakes and that was taken care of.

As Jinx approached the Tower, he realized that the real Wally would just vibrate through the wall of the ground floor and into the building. But Jinx had never done that trick before and was reluctant to try. Luckily, just as Jinx got to the door, Robin was walking by and let him in.

"Hey, good to see you're back. everybody else is here."

Oh yeah, remembered Jinx. While the girls all get together, so do the guys.


End file.
